1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, printing paper, printers, and RFID systems.
2. Related Art
RFID data carriers that include a coil antenna pattern arranged on a substrate made of plastic or the like and that form a resonance circuit by the antenna pattern and a capacitance element so as to receive and transmit radio waves at a constant frequency have been available. Some of such RFID data carriers (RFID tags) are provided with a memory. Depending on the capacity of the memory, an RFID data tag is capable of storing only a unique ID number or capable of storing other information as well as a unique ID number.
In order to make handling of RFID tags in which invisible information is stored easier, label paper including RFID is proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-202894, on which information or the like stored in an RFID tag can be printed. In addition, a technology for providing a liquid crystal display or a microcapsule electrophoretic display that displays information stored in an RFID tag is proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-271911.
In the above-mentioned technologies, information stored in an RFID tag is simply printed or displayed as character information. In addition, a dedicated printer is needed for printing such information on label paper including an RFID tag.